


Dazzled by the Beauty of It All

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Dragons, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, The Author Regrets Nothing, dragon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a dragonet. His entire world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzled by the Beauty of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/gifts).



> When I signed up to write something for FandomforRainne, I had no idea what I wanted to write. So I asked Rainne for a prompt. She gave me Steve and dragons. Somehow the idea of a fluffy 1000 word fic about Steve and his dragon turned into 10k of dragons, angst, and polyamory.
> 
> With thanks to Rainne for hand holding and cheerleading and to Citymusings for the same plus beta duties.

Steve is finishing up his morning run when he hears it; a soft whine, like a puppy. He slows down, trying to focus on where the sound is coming from. He starts towards a grove of trees, tilting his head to see if he can maybe focus more. There it is again, the whine.

Steve angles off the path to a patch of bushes just to the left of the trees. When he gets here, he crouches down and pushes aside the greenery. But instead of seeing the soft fur of a puppy, the sun catches on the bright scales of a dragon. The creature looks up at him with bright eyes and makes a hopeful chirping sound.

“Hey there,” Steve says, reaching down slowly and scratching an eye ridge. The dragon – or more precisely, a dragonet – chirps happily, bowing its head and tilting to give Steve more access. He picks up the creature, taken aback by the feel of sharp little ribs under his fingers.

“You must be starving,” he croons. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He tucks the little guy (he checked to be sure) under his arm and runs back to the Tower. There is a back entrance, hidden in an alley away from the constant parade of paparazzi. Once inside JARVIS pipes up.

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers,” the smooth voice says. “But is that a dragonet?”

Steve grins. “It is, J. Found him hiding under a bush when I was out on my run. Haven’t seen any since I woke up. Do we have any meat?’

“We do, Captain,” the AI replies. “The reason you haven’t seen any is that most dragons were killed off in the various wars that happened during your… disappearance. There are a handful still alive in China and South America. Dragonets are slightly more prevalent but I had not heard of one in this area for quite some time.”

“Well he’s mine now,” Steve says possessively, rubbing at the little guy’s belly. “Do I need to register him or anything?”

“I will have the appropriate forms filled out, printed and sent your room for a signature, Captain.”

“Thanks again, J,” Steve says.

“Of course, Captain,” the AI replies. “If you would step into the elevator, I will take you to the kitchen. I believe there are several steaks in the fridge you can use. I will also need a name to put on the forms, Captain.”

“Star,” Steve says absently, stepping into the elevator. “His name is Star.”

“Very well, Captain. And congratulations.”

Steve waves vaguely at the ceiling as Star curls his tail around his arm. The first feeding doesn’t go so well. Star gorges himself and throws up five minutes later. Steve clucks his tongue.

“Gotta slow down there. Wanna try again?”

On an inquisitive chirp, Steve slowly feeds chunks of meat to the dragonet until there is a visible bulge of the belly. “That’s enough for now. Let’s take you up to my room and make you up a little nest.”

Star chirps at this notion, curling into Steve’s arms when he picks him up. Once in his apartment, Steve makes a little nest of towels, an old t-shirt and a small blanket. He places Star in it. The dragonet curls up, tail wrapping around his snout and is snoring in less than two minutes.

Steve immediately takes to the internet on the Stark pad Tony had given him to do more research on dragonets. With JARVIS’s help he made sure there was more food for Star. He also orders oil to rub into Star’s scales and a few toys, because Steve is a softie at heart. 

Over the next couple of days, they fall into a routine. Steve wakes up with Star curled under his chin, chirping to be fed. After breakfast they go for a run. It’s early enough that they are the only ones on the path and there are no interruptions from fans or the press. It’s not that Steve doesn’t love his fans, because he does, but sometimes a man just needs time for himself. When they get back to the Tower, Star curls around Steve’s neck while he does paperwork, answers fan mail and does general catching up with history and pop culture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Star is with Steve for a little over a week when the rest of the team finds out about him. Of course, the rest of the world does as well because it’s right in the middle of a battle. Everyone else has busy lives and Steve, who is still grieving, has been spending most of his time alone, or now, with Star.

So when JARVIS alerts them that Doctor Doom is attacking and the Fantastic Four are unavailable, the Avengers assemble. Star is confused and excited to see Steve suit up, chirping and hopping all around.

“Sorry, Star,” Steve says, pulling on his gloves. “You have to stay here. It’s safer for you that way.”

Star snorts and tries to growl but the resulting sound is more giggle than grr and Steve bites his lip to keep from laughing. Star leaps from the counter onto his shoulder, attempting to curl around his neck. Steve gently removes the dragonet, holding him at arm’s length.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asks aloud.

He bought a leash but has never needed to use it. Now it comes out of the drawer it had been stuffed into and secured to Star’s collar (required by law). Then Steve ties the other end to a chair leg. Star whines, giving him a sad look with large eyes. Steve shakes his head, pulling his cowl on. “Nope, not gonna work. I need you here safe. I’ll be back, promise.” And with Star whining and whimpering louder, Steve leaves the apartment.

They are hip deep in Doombots when he hears it. It’s a hiss and a snarl and what Steve imagines a roar would sound like if attempted by a lion cub with a cold. He shatters a bot with his shield and looks up. Star is winging his way through the crowd of bots; clawing, biting and … burning them up.

“Okay, who brought the dragon? Seriously, when did we get a dragon?” Tony asks over the comms. “JARVIS did Pepper get me a dragon and not tell me?”

“He’s mine,” Steve says. He holds up an arm, calling out, “Star! To me!”

Star chirrups happily and flies over to him. Immediately his grey-green scales morph into the blue of Steve’s suit, almost camouflaging Star. Steve wants to ask how that happened, but Star flames at a bot and they are right back into the fray. When all is done, the bots are scattered around, Star roaring triumphantly. He’s gone back to the grey-green scales. Reporters are picking their way through to debris to get to Steve.

“Captain, when did you get a dragonet? Is it registered? What’s its name?”

“All other information will be provided tomorrow.”

Natasha and Clint flank him as he retreats, Tony taking over with the reporters. When they get back to the Tower, the first thing Steve does is feed Star who chows down on twice what he normally eats. Steve sighs, glad he can afford to keep the dragonet supplied.

“Using fire speeds their metabolism,” Clint comments offhandedly. “We had a couple of dragonets in the circus. Wonder if they’re still around.” He reaches out to scratch Star’s head and the little guy purrs at the touch.

“He likes you,” Steve says.

“I’m very likeable,” Clint replies, smiling as he gives Star one last scratch. “Come on, Fury’s probably apoplectic about this whole deal.”

Steve nods, picking Star up and cradling him in his arms. Fury is actually not apoplectic, but surprised that Steve didn’t say anything about the dragonet.

“This creature could be a valuable asset, Rogers. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“His name is Star,” Steve grinds out. “I didn’t want him in the fight, but seems he had other ideas.” Star snores lightly on the table. “I was also unaware I had to inform anyone about my ownership of a dragonet. I registered him, as required by federal law and that is a matter of public record. I will not allow SHIELD or the Avengers Initiative to experiment on him.”

He and Fury stare at one another for several tense moments before Fury nods.

“I don’t see a need for that, Rogers. Just keep an eye on him, make sure we don’t incur any friendly fire.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replies. Fury leaves and Steve runs a hand over Star’s flank. “JARVIS, do you know why Star changed color out there?”

“I may have an answer, Captain,” JARVIS replies. “When you brought Star into the Tower, he was immediately scanned. I took those scans and input them into several databases. It seems Star is a draconis chamaeleoninae, very rare species, sir. Most of them are found in Russia and surrounding countries. I suspect he may have been smuggled here for a collector and somehow lost or abandoned.”

“Anything else I need to know, J?”

“There is apocryphal reporting about owners and dragonets of this species forming a bond. And of bonding between dragons that led to their human counterparts being similarly connected. But I cannot find any scientific proof to back this up.”

Steve continues to stroke Star gently while taking this all in. Finally he says, “Thank you, JARVIS. I doubt it’s going to happen. You did say that dragonets weren’t normally found this far north anyway.”

“I did, Captain. I have an elevator car waiting to take you to your room and I also took the liberty of starting a bath for you and Star.”

“You’re a lifesaver, J,” Steve sighs, standing and picking Star up. “Anytime you get tired of working for Tony…”

“I assure you, Captain, should I tire of assisting Mr. Stark the world would be my oyster as they say.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, J,” Steve drawls, stepping into the elevator.

“Certainly, Captain,” JARVIS intones. “Have a pleasant afternoon.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next week, with the help of the Avengers PR manager, Steve accepts a handful of interviews to talk about, and show off, Star. Soon there are companies capitalizing on the dragonet and merchandise is being found everywhere. With the help of Tony’s lawyers, Steve manages to make sure most of the profits go to charity.

In the year that follows, Star grows a little, still staying small enough to wrap around Steve’s neck. But he is better able to handle some of the enemies they encounter. Star gets to know Steve’s teammates. He loves Clint and Bruce, is friendly to Nat and tolerates Tony. But Star works well with all of them in the field, adapting his scales’ color to blend whenever possible. In the seventh month after getting him, Steve is able to introduce Star to Thor.

The slight rumble of thunder on an otherwise sunny day is the only indication of Thor’s arrival. Steve is in the kitchen feeding Star when it happens. Star whines a little at the unexpected sound, but calms under Steve’s touch and gentle voice. He looks up in time to see Thor land on the balcony outside, cape flapping around him. He waves a hand in greeting as JARVIS opens the sliding glass door. Thor puts Mjolnir just inside of the door and approaches the counter.

“Greetings, Steven,” Thor says, his eyes lighting on Star, grinning. “Is this fine beast yours?”

“This is Star. I’ve had him for about seven months now.”

Thor reaches out with a finger, grinning wider when Star beds his head for scritches. “A fine creature indeed. It has been an age since I’ve seen one, and never one so small.”

“You know about dragons?” Steve comments, offering Star another morsel, which he refuses in favor of scritches from Thor. 

“Oh, yes,” Thor replies, moving his finger to the underside of Star’s chin. “Millennia ago we had them in Asgard. In the ancient tongue they have a name that does not translate into either Allspeak or your English. The best translation is hell beast. They were used in combat and as defenders of the realm,” Thor explains. “There are many who believe my people may have brought dragons to Midgard, but they may have come from any of the other seven realms known to us.”

“And they’re still around?” Steve asks, putting the remaining meat away.

Thor shakes his head. “Alas, no. During one of the many wars with the frost giants of Jotun, they devised a plague that affected only the dragons. There was no cure found in time. It spread to the other realms as well. My great-grandfather rode upon one and it is said among some that he mourned more for the loss of his dragon than the loss of his wife. Midgard, it seems, may be the only realm of the nine left with dragons. Though Jane tells me you do not have so many as you once did.”

“That’s what JARVIS told me too,” Steve says. “But ever since the news cameras caught Star fighting with me against Doctor Doom, there have been talks about starting up some kind of breeding program to boost their numbers.”

“This is good. Such a proud and noble creature should not be allowed to die out,” Thor replies. “Your Star is a bold, brave and battle-tested warrior. May he ever give you comfort and joy.”

Thor’s pronouncement almost sounds like a blessing to Steve. He takes it for what it is. Thor smiles once more and pats Star on the head. “I must go and find Stark now. My Jane sent word that she and Lady Darcy are moving to New York and I would have rooms ready for them. I look forward to spending time with you all again and perhaps seeing the might Star do battle against our foes.”

“Perhaps,” Steve chuckles, lifting a sated Star from the counter to follow Thor. “Our foes do like to battle.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly Steve is beginning to believe in the stories about bonding. He feels a gentle hum in the back of his mind that fades into the background until Star wants or needs something. It becomes sharp and pointed when Star is hungry; thin and needy when Star wants to be scratched or cuddled. He has the medical team run some tests. The best they can tell him is that when Star wanted something there were spikes in parts of his brain that are normally dormant. They isn’t much they can tell him about Star because owners in the past had been just as reluctant as Steve was about having their dragons analyzed. What little is known of dragon anatomy and lifestyles is thanks to ones found and observed in the wild.

He’s slowly beginning to warm up to this idea when Darcy Lewis walks into his life. A week and a half after Thor’s arrival, she and Doctor Jane Foster come to the Tower. Steve likes Darcy and her no nonsense attitude immediately. Star loves Darcy. Darcy, upon seeing Star, squeals and opens her arms wide. Star, the traitor, uncurls from around Steve’s neck and flies into the waiting arms, nesting his head against Darcy’s very ample… Steve shakes his head and looks Darcy in the eyes. 

“Well, you’ve got Star’s approval.”

“I can see that,” she chuckles, a low sound that sends shivers down Steve’s spine. “When you’ve got the time I’d love to pick your brain about some things for my thesis.”

“Anytime, I don’t do a lot right now,” he replies, feeling the low hum of Star’s happiness.

They can’t arrange anything for a few weeks because Darcy is busy helping Jane set up. But every time they run into each other – in the kitchen at breakfast, in the gym, during elevator rides – Star is putty in Darcy’s hands. It takes Steve a few days to realize that Star is trying to get him to take action where Darcy is concerned. He sits on his couch, head in hands, wondering what he did to deserve his dragonet trying to control his sex life.

When they finally are able to meet, they take to the library. Darcy lounges in one of the comfortable chairs, petting Star, while Steve sits across from her feeling awkward. Darcy launches into questions about his neighborhood growing up, the Commandos and the war in general. He slowly relaxes into talking about everything. Darcy easily transitions into questions about how he’s handling the future. She offers to help cross some things off his ever growing list of pop culture references. Then she shifts in the chair, sitting up a little.

“So, one last question,” she says. “It’s kind of personal and you have every right not to answer it. If you do answer it, I promise not to tell anyone ever, swear on my taser.”

Steve leans forward, eyebrows raised. “Okay?” he ventures. “What do you want to know?”

“Are you a virgin or not?” Darcy blurts out.

Steve stares, feeling his ears and cheeks get hot.

“Oh. My. God! You’re not!” Darcy crows. “Who was it? Some girl from the neighborhood? Peggy?”

“God no!” Steve exclaims. “I mean… It wasn’t… We weren’t…”

Darcy narrows her eyes and then they go wide. “Sweet baby Jesus give me this please,” she pleads, eyes turned heavenward. Then she pins him with both a look and a pointed finger. “Tell me you were defiled by the USO girls. Please tell me this.”

Steve just bites his lip and flushes an even deeper red. Darcy cackles. “I love it!” Steve Rogers being ushered into the ways of love by USO chorus girls.” An alarm goes off and she pulls her phone out to turn it off. “Damn, I have to go check on Janey. I wanted to hear some stories.” She transfers a reluctant Star to the arm of the chair and stands. Steve, ever the gentleman, also stands. He runs a hand across the back of his neck, still blushing.

“I could tell you some over coffee,” he offers.

Darcy gapes. “Did you..? Are you..?”

“I am,” Steve nods. “You’re a swell… Woman, Darcy.”

“Call me dame anytime, Rogers. I love that sh… stuff.”

“I’ll uh… call you later?” he asks.

Darcy grins, stepping in close and up on tip toe to brush her lips across his cheek. “Anytime soldier,” she murmurs before walking away.

Steve calls her a week later. Somehow he manages to get Star to stay home. Coffee goes very well. They talk about Darcy’s job with Jane (Which she’s actually getting paid for now, yay!) and Steve’s never ending pile of fan mail (he really should get someone to help but he likes reading them personally). Darcy also learns not to bring up politics because Steve has definite opinions on how the ultra-conservatives are trying to use his image. She persuades him to go to the PR people and arrange an interview with someone so he can change that.

“Pick Stewart or Colbert. They’ll be excited and happy to have you, plus both of them would love to see the right wingers lose their collective sh… minds over it,” she says.

“I’m not averse to swearing you know,” he teases. “I was in the Army.”

Darcy just grins and Steve wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He asks her out to dinner later in the week. It’s semi-fancy so Steve blesses Pepper for helping him shop for appropriate attire. Darcy arrives in a stunning purple dress that make his hands itch to draw her. Again, the date goes well, especially without Star to interrupt anything. It ends with him escorting her back to her room and a good night kiss.

When Steve tries to arrange a third date, Darcy insists on staying in, inviting him and Star to her apartment for dinner. Tony gets wind of it and sends half a dozen boxes of condoms to Steve’s apartment with a note telling him to ‘wrap it before you tap it, Rogers’.  
Darcy cooks and it’s a pleasant enough date until afterwards when she leads him to her couch where Star curls into her arms and he feels like there is something else going on.

“Tell me, Steve, where do you see this going?” Darcy asks, rubbing Star’s head and making him purr.

“I, uh…” he flounders. After a while he finally admits, “Honestly, Darce, I don’t know.”

She sighs. “That’s what I thought. Look, last time was great and fun and damn can you kiss. But it seemed like you were,” she pauses.

“Like you were holding back.”

“Darcy, I’m sorry. I…” he begins, but she holds up a hand.

“No, don’t be. You’ve been out of the ice, what? A year now?” Steve nods. “Have you really taken the time to mourn? To truly feel that loss of everything? Cause Steve, I don’t think you have.” She smiles softly at him. “Who are you mourning, Rogers? Carter? Barnes?”

Steve looks down at his hands, mumbling, “Both.”

“Wow. Totally didn’t see that coming,” Darcy murmurs. She puts Star aside to lean over and take his hands. “You know that’s totally normal, right? I mean today it is. You can love men and women. It’s called bisexuality.”

“Really?” Steve whispers, tears gathering in his eyes. “I loved them. Differently but I loved them.”

Darcy pulls him into a hug. When he’s calm enough, she goes over the full spectrum of sexuality in the twenty-first century. She also suggests he includes his own in the next interview as well, so he can be a beacon of hope for thousands of others.

“Go out and date some guys. Date more girls,” she tells him. “Take the time to mourn for what you had. I’ll still be your friend. And I want details. Let me live vicariously.”

“Sure thing, Darce,” he says with a watery laugh.

“And you know, if you ever change your mind, I wouldn’t mind experiencing a kiss with your full attention.”

“Yes, ma’am.

He does try to date, but most of them are more interested in Captain America than Steve Rogers. Then Fury decides to send him to D.C.

~**~**~*~*~*~*

Because he isn’t inconspicuous, Steve is spotted with Star a few times when he first arrives in D.C. Most of the fans want to interact with Star, who soaks up all the attention like a prima donna. Star especially tries to get spoiled by his neighbor Kate, who only seems to have eyes for Steve.

“If you ever want to come over for coffee to talk about Star, I wouldn’t mind,” Kate offers one afternoon. “I’m thinking about putting my name on the list, you know.”

“The list?” Steve asks, watching as Star purrs and trills under Kate’s half-hearted attention.

“I guess you haven’t seen the latest news then,” Kate says. “The zoo is gathering up dragonets from around the country for breeding.

Once there are a few generations of them, they’ll be holding a lottery to give them out to the public.”

Steve frowns. “That seems a little irresponsible. Who knows what kind of person a dragonet might end up with?”

“Oh, everyone who puts their name on the list has to submit to a background check and pay a one-time non-refundable fee of a thousand dollars to keep the program going,” Kate explains. She’s stopped paying attention to Star who whines and then gives her the dragonet equivalent of a pout.

“I guess that’s a bit better,” Steve says, letting Star curl around his neck. “Wonder how they’ll deal with bonding?’

Kate laughs. “That’s a myth. And one only associated with certain species. I’m sure if it did exist if might get bred out due to crossbreeding. They do want the strongest dragonets possible.”

Star’s belly rumbles then and Steve silently thanks his pet. “I gotta go feed him. See you around, Kate.”

“Sure, my door’s always open for coffee,” she calls out as Steve hustles inside his apartment.

As Steve feeds Star morsels of pork he sighs. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” he says to Star who chirps inquisitively as him. “You’re not as innocent as you’re trying to sound. You’re trying to set me up with Kate, Star. We both know how well that went with Darcy.”

Star lets out a burp and Steve smiles. “How about we go out, Star. I haven’t tortured myself this week.”

He was talking about the Smithsonian exhibit. He’d gone to the opening and been several times that first week. Now he tries to limit it to once or twice a week. He spends most of his time in two sections. He sits for hours in the film room watching Peggy talk about him over and over. But he spends most of his time standing in front of the wall with Bucky’s face on it. He stares and stares and pines, never noticing the passage of time.

Today, Star nuzzles at his cheek after an hour. Steve sighs, goes home and cries, really cries, over the loss of Bucky. This is more than the tears shed for a friend, more than the tears he had in the bombed out bar. These are tears and sobs and screams and full body shaking and wailing for the man he’s loved since he was eight years old. He falls asleep on the couch, face wet, trembling as Star croons in his ear and sending waves of love through their bond. The next morning, after a long hot shower; he texts Darcy a simple ‘Thank you’. She replies ‘You’re welcome’ without needing clarification. Almost a month later he meets Sam Wilson.

Steve has finally settled on the perfect running spot, the National Mall. If he goes early enough it’s free of tourists and press. This particular morning there’s only one other jogger with him. The man is slower than Steve, but then again, most people are. He’s only trying to be polite when he calls out “On your left.” On the third pass, Star uncurls himself from Steve’s neck with practiced ease and flaps off. Steve darts a quick glance back to see that the dragonet is waiting for the other man to catch up before deftly latching onto his shoulder.

Steve huffs out a laugh. Trying to interfere again. Though when Steve finishes and trots over to where the man is sitting under a tree – Star curled into an arm – he doesn’t blame the reptile. Sam introduces himself and Steve puts a few of his flirting techniques to use. He’s pretty sure Sam is flirting back but Natasha sends a text before Steve can find out. When they pull away from the curb, Star back around Steve’s neck, Nat grins at him.

“Do I stop trying to set you up, Rogers?” she teases.

“Yes, but not for the reasons you’re thinking,” Steve says. “I just met him. And I don’t need help finding a date. Star liked him though.”

“The beast likes your neighbor the nurse but I haven’t heard about any dates on that front,” Nat comments.

Steve scoffs. “She likes me more than she does Star. I could never date someone who didn’t like Star.”

The rest of the ride and the following mission, Nat blessedly leaves the topic of his love life alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Steve visits the VA center, Star stays home again. He sits in on a session, wondering if maybe he should take Tony up on the offer of finding him someone to talk to. He’s not sure why he came out here, but he know after visiting the exhibit and Peggy he needs a friendly face. He waits in the hall after the session has broken up.

“You here to impress the receptionist on my behalf?” Sam asks, offering a hand.

Steve takes it and shakes with a grin. “No, actually, I was wondering if maybe I could impress you,” he ventures.

“That’s how it is, huh?” Sam replies with barely a blink. “Dunno man, after seeing you run and petting your dragon, it’s gonna take a lot to impress me.”

 

“I might surprise you,” Steve says. “How about it?”

Sam laughs. “Gimme your number. I’ll call you,” he says. They exchange numbers and Steve leaves with a smile on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Then all hell breaks loose.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He comes home to find Fury in a chair. Star is perched on the back, sending Steve waves of worry and chirping in distress. Fury reveals his secrets, gets shot and Kate turns out to be undercover SHIELD. Steve goes after the shooter, Star in tow. When he sees the man on the roof he tosses his shield. The man catches it… with a metal arm. 

As they stare at each other, he realizes Star is still airborne, screeching and fighting with another dragonet. The would-be assassin gives a sharp whistle before lobbing the shield back to Steve. By the time he’s recovered from the catch and Star is on his shoulder, both man and dragonet are gone.

Fury dies.

Steve is lost and angry and cold to not-Kate when he heads for debrief with Alexander Pierce. That goes… not so well. The events after, even worse. He’s hurting after the jump through the window. Star through all of this has been a champ. He fought with Steve in the elevator, sent Steve constant encouragement through everything. He’s not sure how he would have gotten through all of this without the dragonet.

Star camouflages himself when Steve goes to retrieve the USB. He’s quiet but upset when Natasha shows up. But her description of the Winter Soldier fits the man on the roof.

“He had a dragonet,” Steve tells her.

“That’s new,” she replies. “I’ve not read any reports about him having one, but if it’s trained to respond to him like you say, it could have been in hiding.”

“So, what now?” Steve asks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they show up at Sam’s door he lets them in, no questions asked. While Nat showers they talk. Star naps on Sam’s kitchen table.

“I’m guessing all the shit going down I’ve been hearing about is why you haven’t called me back?” Sam asks in a teasing tone.

Steve huffs. “Kind of,” he answers. “I like you, Sam, but right now….”

“I get it man. You need a friend more than anything else and I can be that for you. What do you say we pick it up when you’re not trying to save the world?”

“I say that sounds like a really good idea.”

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

It’s Bucky.

The man in the mask, Fury’s killer, the Winter Soldier is Bucky.

Steve can’t breathe. Can’t think. Surrenders to HYDRA without a second thought. He sends Star away, telling him through the bond to stay close, keep the bond open as the soldiers shackle him, bustle him into a van. A few of them try to shoot at Star, but he’s too fast and too clever for them, blending into the clear blue sky.

Bucky is _alive_. _Bucky_ is alive. _Bucky is alive_.

The mantra runs through Steve’s head over and over and over and over until they are free and at the hidden base under the damn.

Star finds him there, nuzzling at Steve’s cheek and trying to send him thoughts and emotions about the other dragonet. The best Steve can make out is that the other reptile is female and Star seems to think she is a potential mate. He wants to laugh and cry at the thought.

Sam tells him later that maybe Bucky can’t be saved. But Steve at least had to try. He will try because this is Bucky. He doesn’t deny the karmic irony around the fact that he was just starting to let go of Bucky when he suddenly appeared back in Steve’s life. They come up with a plan.

The Triskelion is stormed with little problem. Maria takes the control room as Sam and Steve head for the helicarriers. They are about to go through a big steel door when Steve stops Sam, grabs him by his wing harness and hauls him in for a kiss. Sam startles at first, but kisses him right back. Star coos at them both. Pulling back, Steve grins and bursts through the door. A few moments later, Sam catches up with him.

“But I thought you and Barnes…” Sam shouts.

Steve’s grin widens. “Can’t I have you both? Plenty of me to go around.”

“Gonna hafta start eating my Wheaties to keep up,” Sam replies as they both jump off the building. Sam extends his wings, takes a hold of Steve and flies him up to the first carrier.

Star is already there fending off attacks from all sides. When Steve gets to the third helicarrier, he’s not surprised to find Bucky there, waiting at the other end of a catwalk. Star screeches. There is a shimmer of air near Bucky’s shoulder and the other dragonet appears. Obviously she’s of the same species as Star. Steve silently pleads to his pet not to start any kind of mating ritual right in the middle of a fight.

“People are gonna die, Bucky,” he says, his voice echoing throughout the bowels of the ship. “I can’t let that happen.”

Bucky just stares, saying nothing, but his dragonet squawks at Star, who shoots a tiny flame back.

The fight begins.

Bucky finally speaks again to tell Steve to shut up. Steve sees flashes of his Bucky in that anger. The fight drags on as Steve attempts to replace the chip. The gut shot surprises him. That he finds the strength of will and body to get up surprises him even more.  
Star chirps, squawks and squeals at Steve as he faces his own fight. He can feel Star’s worry as Bucky has him flat on his back, fists pounding into his face.

“You’re. My. Mission,” Bucky growls.

“The finish it,” Steve croaks out, Star’s screech in his ears and concern in his mind. “Cause I’m with you til the end of the line.”

The last thing Steve registers before he blacks out is Star’s desperate keen of distress and Bucky’s shocked face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steve comes to awareness slowly, his body cataloging the various aches and pains. He feels Star’s gentle but insistent prodding in his brain and he sends back a weak mental swat. Star chirrups in happiness. He registers music and cracks open an eye. Turning his head slowly he spots Sam in the chair next to his bed. Star is curled around Sam’s neck. Steve’s heart leaps as he croaks out an “On your left.”

Sam grins. “Bout damn time you woke up. Your beast has been harassing me for the past day waiting for you to open those pretty baby blues.”

“So,” Steve coughs. “You think.” Cough. “My eyes.” Cough. “Are pretty.”

Sam stands, Star clinging to him. “Course that’s what your take away is,” he sighs, pouring some water from a pitcher to a glass. “Yes, I do. It’s not every guy I let kiss me before going to beat up the bad guys.” He pops a straw into the glass and brings it to Steve’s lips.

Steve drinks deeply. “Bucky?” he asks when he’s done. 

“Vanished. We’re pretty sure he’s the one that pulled you out of the Potomac. But his dragonet camouflages and he’s disguised the arm so we can’t find him. Your buddy Stark has that fancy sounding computer of his looking everywhere. We’ll find him,” Sam says, putting the glass within Steve’s reach before sitting back down.

Steve closes his eyes and sighs. “We, huh?”

“Yeah, we,” Sam chuckles. “Way I figure it, I gotta attach myself to your hip just so you don’t go trying some fool thing like getting yourself killed ‘fore I get me some of what you’re offering.” Steve opens his eyes to see Star nuzzling Sam’s cheek and smiles. “Plus,” Sam continues. “I’m pretty sure you weren’t joking about having Mr. Assassin Hobo as well as me, so I figure I should be kinda invested in looking for him too.”

Steve’s heart flutters and he feels flush with happiness. He reaches out slowly and Sam takes his hand. “He’ll be worth it, Sam, I promise.”

Sam just huffs, letting go of Steve’s hand to reach up and scratch Star’s head. “Better be ‘cause I put in for some time off at the VA and let Stark get his grubby hands on my wings. You’ve got some interesting friends, Rogers.”

“Wait until you meet Darcy,” Steve replies, closing his eyes again and letting the music lull him to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Steve wakes again, Sam is gone, but Star is curled in the chair. His belly bulges a little and he’s snoring. Someone has fed him, Steve is enormously thankful. On the little table that swings over the bed are two bags from a local burger place and his cell phone. Sam must have brought it all and just left because the food is still hot. Steve eats three burgers and a serving of fries before turning on his phone. He’d let it at the secret base just in case. He’s got a lot of texts from Darcy.

_Steve, where the fuck are you? Your face is all over the news._

_Why am I watching you get arrested by SHIELD, Rogers? What’s going on?_

_Seriously Steve, WTF?_

_Are you okay, Steve? I’m worried._

_Do you know the hottie with the wings?_

_Some crazy reporter is saying this dude with the arm is Bucky. Tell me it ain’t so, Rogers._

_Steve? Steve? STEVE?_

_Natasha just told me everything. *HUG*_

_We are so having a talk about self-sacrifice, Rogers, just you wait and see._

_Nat says she’s putting me on the list of approved visitors. Prepare for aggressive cuddling._

Steve saves the last text before putting the phone down and going back to eating. As he does so, he thinks about what he sort of had with Darcy before. He really wants to introduce her to Sam. And maybe… talk. About things.

*~*~*~*~*~  
When Darcy arrives a day later, Steve is subjected to very aggressive cuddling. But not after she takes his face in her hands and gives him a scorching hot kiss.

“Darcy, what?” he says when she lets him go. “Not that I don’t still have feelings for you, but…”

“Oh, good,” she replies grinning. “I’d hate to think that giving you that kiss was for nothing. I met Sam last night and we got to talking.” Steve groans. “Seems we both have a vested interest in keeping you alive. We also have a lot in common and he knows how to treat a girl right.”

Steve’s “Oh?” is echoed by an inquisitive chirp by Star. The dragonet is in Darcy’s lap, getting scritches as she’s tucked into Steve’s side on the hospital bed.

“Yeah, instead of staying cooped up in the hotel for dinner, he took me out for sushi,” she answers. “Not a bad kisser either. He and I agree there needs to be the two of us normal to deal with two super soldier’s sex drives. That way no exhaustion, no injuries that Tony can laugh about. “

“You kissed on the first date?” Steve interrupts. “We didn’t until the second.”

Darcy waves a dismissive hand. “I thought you were being all gentlemanly and old timey. If I’d known different we’d have totally made out on the car ride home that first date.” She smiles up at him and plants one on the underside of his jaw. “Any way. I’ve also got Tony putting feelers out there to all his science bros to find me decent birth control. No accidental babies.”

Steve nods and let his brain catch up with everything that’s been said. Star hums happily in his head. Finally he gives Darcy a gentle squeeze, kissing the top of her head. “So you’re perfectly okay with being together with me, Sam and Bucky?”

“Duh. I’m going to be the envy of a lot of people. Of course there’s gonna be the backlash, but I don’t think any of us already in this care much.”

“I know I don’t,” Steve says.

“Nat’s gonna start teaching me self-defense, while Clint’s got hand gun training covered. I’ve had a personal tracking device in my arm since I came to the Tower, so no worries on that front,” she tells him.

“How did I deserve you and Sam,” he says softly. “I’d like to know so I can keep doing it.”

Darcy puts her hand on his arm and shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so. Putting a plane down in the Atlantic is on the list of things you’re never allowed to do again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, giving her a sloppy salute.

**~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve is released that afternoon. Sam and Darcy take him back to the tower in one of Tony’s smaller jets. When they get into the elevator, instead of stopping on eighty-nine, it goes all the way up to ninety. Steve stands there, staring at the open doors into an unfamiliar hall and refuses to budge.

“It’s the wrong floor,” he insists.

“I know,” Darcy says. “Hey, J, what’s the what?”

“Mr. Stark has moved everything to this floor,” the AI intones. 

“What exactly is everything?” Steve asks. Star has flown into the hall, sniffing out everything and chirruping back to him.

“All of your belongings, Captain, as well as Miss Lewis’s. He wanted to hire a company to gather Mr. Wilson’s possessions as well, but Miss Potts stopped him.”

Sam frowns. “Why would he want to try and do that?”

JARVIS’s tone almost sounds weary to Steve. “He heard about the romantic… happenings and refitted half of this floor to accommodate four people in one space. And he’s been vetting doctors and psychiatrists specializing in memory loss and limb trauma.”

“You mean he was spying,” Steve growls, Star growling with him.

Darcy wraps an arm around his waist. “It’s how he shows that he cares.”

“A fruit basket does too,” Steve sighs. Star croons and curls even more around his neck, rubbing his tiny cheek against Steve’s.

Sam, ever the practical one, takes Steve’s arm and starts tugging him to the door. “What’s done is done, so let’s take advantage of the billionaire’s whims. You need to rest, Cap. I’m also sure our girl wants to check everything out before she mother hen’s you to death.”  
JARVIS had them input their thumbprints into the keypad scanner, granting them all access to the room. Darcy gapes and Sam gives a low whistle when they enter. Star uncurls from Steve’s neck to fly through the apartment, giving them all his general chirp of approval. When they make their way to the bedroom, Star is perched on the headboard.

“Mr. Stark is currently having a new bed custom made to accommodate four,” JARVIS intones. “What is there now is the largest currently available.”

“Oh, he definitely gets to look at my wings for this,” Sam says. “Man knows how to use his money, for sure. Into bed with you, Cap.”

He pushes Steve onto the mattress. He and Darcy strip Steve down to his boxers.

“I knew you just wanted me for my body,” Steve teases. 

Darcy swats him on the arm before wandering around the room gathering some things before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. When she returns she’s wearing boxer shorts and one of Steve’s t-shirts. “You strip too, Sam,” she encourages as she climbs into the bed and moves over next to Steve. “I figure if we’re both in bed with him, he’s less likely to do something stupid.”

Sam nods and strips down to his boxer briefs, slipping into bed on the other side of Steve. “”This is as good a home base as any to work from while we’re looking for our other boy. Once we get him back we can figure our more permanent living arrangements.”

Steve is just lying there, Star moved from the head board to curl up next to his head. He marvels at the two of them. “I can’t believe that you both… that I..,” he stammers. “Thank you.”

Sam turns and lays a hand on his chest. “From what Darcy tells me, you deserve to be happy. I think we all do. Might seem fast and reckless, but maybe we need that too.”

Darcy snuggles into his other side, head on his shoulder. “We’ll take a few days, get to know each other, and get to know how we fit. We’ll have to do it again with Bucky, but for now it’s us three against the world. Okay?”

Steve covers Sam’s hand with his own and turns to kiss the top of Darcy’s head. “The three of us,” Star squawks. “Okay, fine, four of us, against the world.”

“Good, now sleep,” Sam says.

“Not tired,” Steve replies.

“Then tell us about Bucky until you are,” Darcy suggests.

Steve stars with the story of how they met. Steve was seven and Bucky was eight, it was on the playground at school, and Bucky was saving Steve from an ass kicking.

**~*~*~*~*~*

They spend a week living together, sleeping in the same bed together, and exploring each other’s bodies, together and separately. They also learn how unhappy Star is when he’s shut out of the bedroom and not getting any sex of his own. Tony sends more condoms along with an assortment of lubes and toys.

“Why is he so invested in my sex life?” Steve wonders, putting down a tube of orange flavored lube. “Do I need to talk to Pepper?”

“I’m taking care of it,” Darcy assures him. “Now go meet Sam, he said he had something on Bucky.”

A few days later Steve and Sam are in Leipzig, exploring a bombed HYDRA facility. Bucky is nowhere to be found, but there is evidence that he had been is clear. They spend months traipsing all over Europe, into Northern Africa, Turkey, and even Russia. In Prague they find something left for them. There is a warming box, packed with dragon eggs, left in a smaller laboratory. There is a note attached to the front that reads: “Steve, maybe give one to your girl and another to your fella.” It’s not signed but Steve knows Bucky’s hand writing.

They also now know Bucky is keeping up with the news. The press has been all over Steve’s relationship with Sam and Darcy. They’ve not exactly hidden it either. Some commentators try to dismiss it as unnatural but sociologists point out that many a dragon or dragonet owner had had polyamorous relationships, especially with other owners. Steve’s favorite argument to shut down even the most conservative of Bible thumpers is King Solomon. He rode the dragon Imani as well as owning two dragonets.  
Star hops along the top of the box and picks out two eggs. “He says they’re female,” Steve tells Sam. “I think he has designs on having a harem of his own.”

Sam snorts. “Like dragon, like owner,” he tease. “What’re you gonna do with the rest?”

“Send them to the DC zoo, help with the breeding program. Take the Quinjet,” Steve says. “I’ll call ahead and let everyone know what’s happening. JARVIS has a standing order for Star with a local butcher, he’ll know how much to increase it by, and he knows the kind of oil I buy for Star’s scales. Newborn dragonets will need a lot of it as they grow.”

“What about you?” Sam asks, hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m going to keep looking. I don’t think Bucky’s very far away,” Steve says, shifting, feeling anxious. “Call it a hunch.”

“You mean his dragonet is in heat and mister Alpha dragon can smell it,” Sam states, moving his arms to cross them over his chest. At

Steve’s incredulous look, he chuckles. “You aren’t the only one who’s read up on dragon behavior. And I’ve read all the Pern books.”

Darcy had recommended Ms. McCaffrey’s books to Steve and he’d enjoyed them. Though her account of an Earth without dragons was fictional, she had done her research for when far flung colonists developed them. What she’d described was highly accurate. In the wild, when a female dragon went into heat, there was a flight where the best and fastest males would fight to catch her and mate her. Any animals in the surrounding area were affected by the pheromones. With domesticated dragons, large and small, the human owners were compelled to mate as well.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve says, sending a squawking Star waves of calm. The beast was anxious to get on the trail. Star could smell Bucky’s dragonet and the primal part of him wanted to claim, conquer, and mate.

Sam sighs. “At least come back to the jet and take the lube from the med kit. I know you’d heal but I don’t like the thought of either of you getting hurt.”

Steve turns bright red. “I… uh, already grabbed some from the medical room.”

“Boy Scout,” Sam teases. He pulls Steve into a hug before kissing him gently. “You be careful, I kind of like your ass,” he whispers. He lets go, slapping Steve on the back. “Now, help me find a dolly to put these eggs on so I can get them back to the jet.”

Steve helps Sam take the eggs back to the jet by carrying them. Star flies around them both, chirruping, squawking, and generally making his displeasure known. Once the eggs are safely secured with Sam’s and Darcy’s marked, Sam gives Steve a gentle push.

“Go, go find him,” he says. “Even I can feel how horny Star is and I’m not even bonded to him. Bring our boy home, Cap.”

“Going to try,” Steve yells as he runs off into the woods, Star guiding him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steve runs and runs and runs, Star’s desire to find the other dragonet dominating his mind. He doesn’t pay attention to their surroundings, getting caught by branches and rocks, but he keeps going. After hours of chasing, Star screeches. He turns abruptly, guiding Steve to a tiny cabin. It can’t be much more than a bedroom and kitchen, most likely used for hunting. There’s an outhouse in the back. Bucky steps out of the front door.

“You shouldn’t be here, Steve,” he growls. 

“Not gonna do that, Buck,” Steve replies. “What’s her name?” His body is vibrating with Star’s need, the want, but he tries to hold on for a little while longer.

“Sunshine,” Bucky answers. “Kinda fitting.” He nods to Star.

The dragonets are circling each other in the air, calling to one another. The smell of pheromones permeates everything. Steve steps closer.

“You shouldn’t, Steve. I’m no good for you. You got the other two,” Bucky croaks.

Steve just smiles softly as he takes two more steps closer. “I’ve wanted you since I knew what it was to want, Bucky. Nothing’s gonna stop that,” he says. “We all want you to come home. We want to have you with us.”

“You do?” Bucky asks, his voice rough.

“We do. Don’t fight this Bucky. Please don’t fight this,” Steve says.

As they’ve been talking, Star and Sunshine have been chasing each other across the sky. Steve’s body is thrumming with desire. He can see that Bucky is trembling, trying to hold onto the last vestiges of control. Star almost has her. Steve steps closer.

“Stevie, why?” Bucky asks plaintively. 

“Simple, Buck,” Steve replies, stepping right into Bucky’s space. “Because I’ve loved you far longer than I’ve wanted you. And I’m with you til…”

Steve doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Bucky grabs him, crashing their lips together. Distantly he hears Star scream in triumph. He pushes Bucky inside, tearing at his clothes. Everything else is lost in the all-consuming lust, the heat of bodies, the fevered touch of skin on skin and both of them crying out in pleasure.

*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later they’re both waiting back at the abandoned HYDRA facility. The Quinjet lands in a clearing, Clint in the pilot’s seat.

“Sam sends his best, but he and Darcy are dealing with hungry newborn dragonets. And apparently the D.C. zoo is talking about renaming their dragonet exhibit for you or something,” he tells Steve.

Steve smiles, pulling Bucky a little closer. “I’m just glad they got the eggs,” he says. “We’re ready to go, unless you need a few minutes.”

“I’m good, Cap. You and your guy climb aboard. I got rations for the dragonets,” Clint says, pressing some buttons so the ramp to the back lowers. “Food for you, too. Wilson suggested you might need it. And decent bunks cause the ride back is a long one.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Steve says, guiding Bucky into the back of the jet. Star is flitting around them both, chirruping and crooning to Sunshine. She’s curled around Bucky’s metal shoulder. 

Once inside, Steve pulls out some blankets and Star uses one to make a little nest. Sunshine floats down from Bucky’s shoulder into it, Star fussing over her. Steve prepares a plate of meat and they eat, Star making sure his mate is taken care of first. Then Steve gets out some rations for him and Bucky.

“He’s gonna be a good dad,” Bucky says softly.

Steve watches the dragonets curl around each other. “You think she is?” he asks.

“It was a mating flight, Stevie,” he answers, only a little sarcastically. “A coupla months and she’ll be clutching. Good thing I ain’t a girl. Don’t think I’m fit to be a parent.”

“You’d be wrong, Buck. You took real good care of me back in the day,” Steve says. “None of us have talked about it, but Darcy’s on birth control and we’re using rubbers until we’re ready.”

Bucky snorts. “Not sure how any of that’ll matter if she’s got a female. Read that mating flights can override everything else. We sure didn’t think of rubbers when we were going at it.”

“Yeah,” Steve admits. “But most females don’t have their first heat until they’re at least two. We have time to talk about it.”

Bucky leans into Steve, biting into a protein bar. “They really wanna have me?”

“They do, Bucky, they really do,” Steve assures him, wrapping an arm around his waist. They stay like that while they eat a little. Before too long, Steve encourages Bucky to lay down, lying beside him and acting like the big spoon. Unable to help himself, he takes out his phone. He takes a selfie and sends it to Sam and Darcy. Bringing our boy home he sends, turning the phone off. He buries his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck and drifts off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they land at the Tower, the’ve both been awake for a few hours. Pepper is waiting for them with a man in red tinted sunglasses and a suit who Steve doesn’t recognize. He and Bucky step off the jet, dragonets in tow.

“I’m glad that you found James, Steve,” Pepper says. “I know that you’re both anxious to get to your room, and I promise to get you there as soon as possible.”

“But?” Steve prompts, hand protectively on Bucky’s back. Star and Sunshine are both nervous, Steve can feel it through the shared bond.

“There are certain aspects of James’s captivity that need to be addressed. This is Matt Murdock. Stark Industries has retained him to work on James’s behalf.”

“’m ready to pay for my crimes,” Bucky says, head bowed.

“That’s the thing, Mr. Barnes,” Matt says. “I think I can present a case where you’d be cleared of any and all charges based on what Miss Potts and Ms. Romanov have told me about your circumstances. I just need to hear what the two of you have to tell me to confirm my hypothesis.”

Steve thinks about it for a moment. “An hour,” he says. “If you need more, Mr. Murdock, you can come back tomorrow.”

Matt nods. “I can work with that. Miss Potts?” he offers an arm to Pepper.

She takes it and smiles back at them. “If you’d follow us gentlemen?”

She guides Matt back into the Tower, Steve and Bucky following. An hour and a lot of harrowing testimony later, Steve is bringing Bucky to their room. JARVIS has Bucky input his thumbprint and they walk in.

As soon as she sees them, Darcy, who has a tiny dragonet clinging to the top of her head, smiles. “Oh, good, there you are. We were wondering if we were going to have to send out a search party. Sam, they’re back!” she calls out. 

Sam wanders in from the kitchen, his own dragonet nesting in the crook of his arm. “I ordered pizza, hope you like pepperoni,” he says casually.

“I, uh, think I do,” Bucky says, looking a little overwhelmed.

Steve steps back a little as Darcy slowly approaches with a soft smile, putting a hand on Bucky’s metal arm. “I’m Darcy, and this,” she points to her head, “Is Luna.”

Sam comes up on Bucky’s other side, touching his flesh arm. “Sam. Don’t worry about my wings, man. This little thing is Maret.”

“Maret?” Steve asks.

“Swahili for earth,” Sam explains. “Though I was really close to choosing Nyota, which means star in Swahili because…”

Darcy picks up the thread of the sentence with a bit of a sigh and a roll of her eyes. “Because apparently he had a thing for Uhura and uber-respects Nichelle Nichols. I may have heard this explanation a few times,” she says. “Come on, you should shower and change.”

“But I don’t have anything to wear,” Bucky protests.

“Then you don’t know Tony Stark,” Sam replies as they make their way back to the bedroom. “You were scanned the second you stepped onto the jet. Then he ordered a bunch of shit in your sizes and had it delivered. Oh! And the custom made bed came today.”  
Steve lets out a low whistle when he sees the bed. “I’ll have to maybe think about giving him one of Sunshine’s babies in thanks.”

“Howard had a kid?” Bucky blurts out.

Steve laughs, patting Bucky on the back. “A lot has changed in seventy years, Buck. We’ll get you caught up.” With that he steers Bucky to the shower to show him the delights of never ending hot water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few months are spent readjusting with Bucky in their lives. Sunshine clutches, producing five eggs. Star is a very protective dragon daddy. Luna and Maret blend in seamlessly with the other two, helping Sunshine with her eggs whenever she needs it. Bucky goes to therapy, sometimes alone, sometimes with one of the others. Matt Murdock successfully argues that James Buchanan Barnes is not responsible for his actions while under the control of HYDRA. Bucky is cleared and allowed to wander the streets of New York freely.

After six months, they’ve become a family, living and working together happily. They have a kind of civil commitment ceremony, with all of their friends and family in attendance. Bucky, Sam and Darcy all gang up in secret and reveal they are all taking Steve’s name. He cries.

A month after that, the D.C. zoo starts announcing winners of the dragonet lottery. Three months after that some states start passing laws allowing for polygamous marriages among dragonet owners. When New York is one of them, the quartet are among the first in line for a license. When they’ve been together a year, they start talking about children. When Luna goes into heat early at a year and a half, talking is over.

Joseph Riley Rogers is a welcome addition to Avengers Tower and immediately bonds with the dragonet his uncle Tony got him. Steve looks back at his life, wondering how he got so lucky. Darcy suggests it started on the day he went for a run and found Star. Sam and Bucky agree. Who is he to argue that logic?


End file.
